videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miruchi
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai CD) |developer = Taito Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai Revolution Bandai CD Bandai Chaos Bandai PocketTurbo Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 2 Players |ratings = K-A for Kids to Adults |media = }} Miruchi & Yuka in The Digital World is a platform arcade style game featuring Miruchi and Yuka from the Azumanga Daioh spin-off Sakaki & Kaorin, and characters from Digimon developed by Taito and Azumanga Interactive, and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme, Bandai Revolution, Bandai CD, Bandai Chaos, Bandai PocketTurbo and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus. The game is similar to the Taito arcade game Rainbow Islands: The Story of Bubble Bobble 2. But unlike Rainbow Islands, the 2 player mode lets you play as Miruchi (1st player) & Yuka (2nd player) at the same time instead of taking turns, and you have a health bar and unlimited continues making the game more easier to beat. You also have a password function (which is only 4-digits) and you are allowed to access back to the stages you have already completed in order to find all the secrets in the game. Story Miruchi and Yuka were reading their Digimon Adventure 01 manga they have recently boughten from the book store, suddenly one of the Digimon creatures "Starmon" comes out of the manga and pulls them into the manga. Starmon also kidnaps Miruchi & Yuka's friends from their world, then he turns them into Digimon and locks them in his prison cell. Now Miruchi and Yuka set out to different islands of the Digital World to stop Starmon and his hinchman, and save their friends from their curse. Both the Bandai Chaos and PocketTurbo versions feature Takeru and Hikari in cutscenes shown in between the stages you have completed, awarding you a big diamond after collecting all seven small diamonds on each island. But if you haven't collected all 7 diamonds, no cutscene is shown. Gameplay The game is set on a chain of ten islands from the Digital World, each one with a different theme. Each island provides four rounds of gameplay, and once these are complete the player moves to the next island in the chain. In each round the player has to get to the top in order to complete the level. The islands get progressively more difficult, with enemies moving much faster on the later ones. These are depicted on a map screen before the start of each island. The three secret islands are not visible until all 7 big diamonds are collected. To get a big diamond, the player must collect seven different-coloured small diamonds on the island and finish it. The small diamonds are found by beating enemies by dropping a rainbow on them from above or beating them with various power-ups. After collecting the small diamonds, a word "PERFECT" will appear. Players can release rainbows that act as both weapons against the enemies and as a makeshift platform. By jumping on them, they fall down beating any enemies below it. Collecting power-ups increases the player's speed, the speed of the rainbows and how many are spawned. One of the features which sets this game apart from many others is its 'hidden depths'. While initially appearing to be quite a simple game, the game in fact has a vast number of secrets for the player to discover, including secret levels, secret power-ups and riddles. Because of these elements, completing the game properly requires a large amount of dedication from the player. Music *The song "Gamelon Warrior" from the album "One Mind" by Joaquin Lievano is use as the tune for the Chinese World levels. In the Bandai Extreme version, it's shortened and looped. Box Art Miruchi and Yuka in The Digital World Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme version Miruchi and Yuka in The Digital World Box Art 2.png|Bandai Revolution version Miruchi and Yuka in The Digital World Box Art 3.png|Bandai CD version Miruchi and Yuka in The Digital World Box Art 4.png|Bandai Chaos version Miruchi and Yuka in The Digital World Box Art 5.png|Bandai PocketTurbo version Miruchi and Yuka in The Digital World Box Art 6.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai Chaos Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games